Forbindelse
by noname144able
Summary: This is a story about a young man named Naruto Uzumaki, who wakes up in a strange new place after barely surviving his battle to the death with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Meanwhile, Arendelle is still struggling to cope with having to close off from the rest of the world after the incident involving the two princesses of said kingdom where one almost died due to being struck.
1. Prologue

❄ {ρrοlοgυε} ❄

* * *

"I had no idea how it happened. I don't know what the heck am I doing here. All I know is here I am, running for my life from a pack of dogs with bad attitudes. I could easily take care of these mangy mutts if I wasn't so tired and hurt. The last thing I remember was there was a huge explosion and after that, I woke up here"

"I was lost, cold and hungry that I was desperate. I was so desperate to find something to eat and to sleep in but it was difficult to find one when you're lost in the middle of a forest and annoying dog things are chasing after you"

I kept running and running until my knees finally gave out, causing me to stumble onto the snow filled ground hard. The snow softened the landing, but it still hurt me like hell. And unfortunately for me, those damn dogs didn't lose sight of me one bit and have successfully surrounded me.

However, I wasn't known to go down without a fight. Forcing myself back on my feet, I was ready to fight for my life. I survived numerous life-threatening events in my entire life and I wasn't planning on losing to a bunch of overgrown balls of fur, not right here, not ever. With blood dripping from my arms, I slowly take out my trusted kunai as the pack was getting ready to attack.

However before one pounced on me, the dog was shot by an unknown weapon. I went to investigate and the animal was shot with what appears to be an arrow. I looked around and I saw the entire pack go down one by one. As the last one went down, I saw a couple of silhouettes coming from the shadows. They were walking slowly towards me, still having their bows and arrows aimed at my head. While they did save my life, the fact of the matter is that they don't seem to trust me, which is fair considering I don't trust them back. I was about to fight when suddenly…

"Stop Men! Lower your weapons"

One man riding a white horse yelled. I had no idea what he said, but I was thankful that he did as the other men quickly dropped their weapons. This man looked important, perhaps he might have been the leader of this gang or something?

"Look at his arms, this young man is injured. Take him to the infirmary at once!"

Was the last thing I heard before passing out due to extreme exhaustion...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** this is the first story I've ever shared publicly with the rest of the world. Please bear with me if you spot any mistakes. Friendly reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome but trolling or flaming is not. Hope you enjoy reading this, I will try to upload new chapters whenever I have the time.


	2. Ch 1 - Escape

❄ {εscαρε} ❄

* * *

I wake up in some sort of hospital bed. I have no clue how I ended up here but I am relieved that I somehow survived walking around in circles last night. Speaking of which, memories from last night are coming back to me and it only makes me want to go home even faster. However, before I could get out of this place, an old woman wearing an outfit I don't recognize entered the room. I was about to ask if I'm free to leave when the woman speaks

"Du har endelig vekke, men du bør ikke tvinge kroppen din ennå"

"Uhh…what?"

I asked internally. I didn't understand a single word she said. I just sat there really confused, was she speaking gibberish or something? She then made me lay back down on the bed again, implying that maybe I haven't fully recovered yet. I kept trying to get out of the bed over and over but this woman was stubborn in having me stay put. And every time she makes me lay down again, she talks in that weird language of hers over and over.

"Lady, I have no friggin idea what you are saying, is there anyone I could talk to in this place-ttebayo?"

I finally decided to talk but I wasn't expecting her to react the way she did. She just furrowed her eyebrows and didn't say a word, maybe she couldn't understand me as much as I couldn't understand her? What the heck is going on here? She had this look on her face and went out of the room, leaving me even more confused than I already was.

* * *

Gerda was one of the royal family's most trusted servants. She had been with the royal family ever since the King was merely a teenager. She watched him grow up from a snarky young teen to the full grown and responsible King that he is today. He trusts her with all his heart since she was the one entrusted in taking care of him throughout all those years. She was also there to watch him court and then marry his soon to be beloved Queen and mother to his children, Princess Iduna.

Whenever his daughters were hurt during their playtime, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna did not hesitate to trust her to nurse them back to proper health and watch over their beloved children. She was responsible for taking care of them and was the one who taught them the necessary things that they needed to learn about growing up in royalty.

It's that same trust is the reason why she was put in charge of watching this strange new young man that the King and his band of guards found in the woods last night. They were attending to some unknown business at the Valley of the Living Rock when they found him running around the woods in the middle of the night all by himself, with no food or water.

Due to his caring nature, as expected, the King took him in and quickly made sure that the doctors attended to all of his injuries once they've entered castle grounds.

She had no problem of being in charge of taking care of the young man but she was surprised that he spoke in a language that she didn't understand. However, she has seen the King being forced to learn different languages during his younger years by his father. She hoped that maybe he could understand what the boy was trying to say to her.

She was on her way to the King's study to inform him that the boy has finally awoken after sleeping for almost two days straight and that he's speaking in a language that she, unfortunately, could not understand. She has arrived at the door and knocked before entering. The King was busy writing something and she did not want to disturb him, however, this was something that he needed to know right away.

"Your Majesty, the boy is finally awake"

"That is good to hear Gerda, but why is it so important that you had to tell me as I am trying to finish this very important letter?"

"Because the boy you brought in spoke in some different language and does not seem to speak our very own"

This managed to catch the King's interest as he stopped whatever it was he was writing. To be honest, he wasn't very interested in handling topics like this, sending letters over and over. He'd much prefer to speak to people in person rather than sit in a room all day, writing endless letters to countless kingdoms. However, besides that, what matters right now is that the boy he brought to the castle does not speak their language, what does this mean for him? He was hoping that he could extract some information from the young lad as soon as he awakes because no man at his age would ever wander around in the forest at that time of night unless they have _past_ experiences. However all of that seems impossible right now, the boy can't speak their language. One question quickly came to his mind as he thought about that fact.

"Did he not understood what you were saying to him as well?"

"Yes your majesty, he seemed to have not understood a single word I was saying to him. What should we do about that?"

With that bit of information out of the way, the King was confident that he could get through to this boy even though it seems impossible. His father forced him to sit through long lectures about different languages when he was a teenager. He said that it might be of help to him someday and he just internally laughed at how right his father was. He was also a bit embarrassed for even doubting him in the first place.

"Do not worry Gerda, I'll see to it that this matter is taken care of once I finish this paperwork. I'll try to see what I can do seeing as I was prepared by my father for situations like this"

"Whatever your decision is your majesty, I will support it. I'll prepare the boy for your meeting with him this afternoon"

"Thank you, Gerda, you have my permission to leave"

With a simple command, Gerda left the room as soon as possible to get back to the boy that was waiting for her in the infirmary.

* * *

I've decided I've had enough of this place. Not only do I not know where I am, but I can't seem to contact Kurama in my mind as well. Why did I have to use so much energy in my battle with Sasuke? Also, the people here don't even seem to speak my language, which really sucks. I looked at the door to make sure that nobody can see what I'm about to do. I decided to try and sneak out while that woman is still busy with whatever she is doing. Quietly, I made a clone to act as my body double in case somebody gets back. However, I'm too worn out from my previous fight that I'm not even sure if the clone could sustain itself very long.

"Alright, you know the plan. You stay here while I sneak out of this place"

"Sure, the sooner we get out of here, the better. I already miss Ichiraku Ramen back home-ttebayo"

With a nod, I left through the window of the room while the clone stayed put inside. I started looking around to see where I could escape to. I finally saw a way out of here through the roofs and into the forest. I began running when I suddenly hear a couple of men yelling at me from the ground.

"Hei , du er det stopp!"

I ignored them but they were very persistent. They didn't lose their sight on me one bit.

"Stoppe! Kongen ønsker å ha et ord med deg"

They continued yelling at me in their weird language. How did they figure out so quickly that I was missing? Don't tell me the clone disappeared that quick?! I had to figure out a way to lose them but I'm too tired to use any of my techniques and my partner in crime is still asleep in my mind. It seems that I have to rely on my own wits to get out of this one. However, before I could try something, I hear a familiar voice from last night shouting. After a few seconds, the same man that stopped the others that tried to shoot me last night stood beside the other men.

I thought maybe he could clear things up on what's going on so I climbed down from the roof and carefully walked my way towards the man. I still, however, don't trust him, it doesn't help that the others were pointing their swords at me. He seemed to notice my expression and he quickly ordered them to lower their weapons with a simple gesture. Not only that but I noticed how he was wearing something on his head. Is he like the Hokage of this place or something? If that's the case, then those two must be guards.

"Vi mener ikke deg noe vondt"

Again with that stupid language, doesn't anyone here speak my language at all?! I was getting really angry so I finally decided to speak what's on my mind.

"Is there really no one here who could speak my language or are you all just messing with me?!"

However, I did not expect him to react in such a way that he did. It almost looked like he understood some of the words I said to him. He started rubbing his chin as if he was thinking of something and what happened next was not what I expected.

"We no harm you"

What he said didn't make any sense but it was a start. But I did understand some of the words he was saying. Finally, someone I could at least talk to around here. I was about to say something until he cleared his throat and said something again.

"We help you, please keep calm"

He still needed a little bit of work but I could at least understand what he was trying to say. I nodded at him and he smiled in return. He started walking back inside and then looked at me as if he was asking me to follow him. I quickly put away my kunai and followed him back inside as he wanted me to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** okay, for those of you who might ask, Naruto does have all of his abilities in this story. However, he still hasn't fully recovered from his battle with Sasuke. He didn't lose his right hand in this story and Kurama is still asleep.

Also, I plan on having this story kind of slow paced early on so Naruto won't be meeting neither Anna nor Elsa just yet. He still needs to get used as to how things work in Arendelle and needs to earn the trust of both the King and Queen first.

And to those who might be wondering, the language they spoke in this chapter is Norwegian because Frozen was said to be set in Norway. Their dialogue would only be in Norwegian when I tell the story from Naruto's perspective. The reason King Agnarr's dialogue was in English in the previous chapter was because it was merely a prologue/introduction to my story. I still, however, had Naruto state that he didn't understand what King Agnarr said.

With all of that said, hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Ch 2 - Sessions

❄ {sεssιοπs} ❄

* * *

I was originally planning on examining the young man walking with me. The reason behind that is because this lad had managed to catch my interest not only because he was able to run even when he has very severe injuries, but also because he seems to have the special ability to duplicate himself. Gerda informed me of what happened as soon as possible. But from what it seems, he probably means no harm and is just generally confused, so I probably should not do anything to intimidate him. It might give him the wrong message.

It is a good thing that Gerda did tell me because I was able to catch him right before he could escape into the woods. She had told me that the boy exploded into a puff of smoke right before her eyes. Naturally I was alarmed of that shocking discovery. However, as we headed back to the room to investigate, we heard a commotion outside in the courtyard. It is a good thing that two guards were on duty right before he could escape. Could he be a magical being like Elsa and the trolls? Perhaps taking him to see the trolls should be the next priority, maybe they could decipher his abilities. However, I have to wait at the right time because taking him immediately right after the questioning could give off wrong impressions.

He also does not seem to be comfortable around the guards so I concluded that he would be more willing to discuss with me if it was somewhere more private. I still, however, whispered to some of the guards to be posted near my study as I conduct the questioning, just to make sure it is safe. I may be acting paranoid, but I am not taking any chances because he could also harbor dangerous magic like Elsa does. We arrive at my study as I had Gerda wait outside for the boy, to take him back to the infirmary as soon as I am done with him. I already had a table prepared right before Gerda was able to inform me so I just took a seat. I motion for him to do the same and he seemed to understand perfectly, he then reluctantly took a seat right across from me.

"Now that we are both settled, I'd like to ask you a few questions"

I asked him in my native language. I decided to do so because I was merely testing him to see if he really had no understanding of our native language in Arendelle as Gerda claims. He just furrowed his eyebrows and groaned as if he was annoyed. It looks like Gerda was not lying at all, this boy really cannot seem to understand what we are saying. So I decide to take a different approach.

"Nnihongo ga sukoshi shika wakarimasen shi hanasemasen"

I told him I speak a little in his language and it seemed to have caught his attention. Looks like my assumption was correct, this boy was indeed speaking in the language of the Japanese, or at least, something similar to it. He spoke in this language earlier and I just assumed that this boy was Japanese or was at least from Japan. I did mess up a couple of words earlier, which explains why he looks more surprised now than he was earlier.

However, while I may know a lot of words from said language, I am not very fluent in speaking it. It is one of the languages that I had a lot of trouble comprehending growing up, so much that my father scolded me endlessly because of it. Talking to this boy would be a lot more difficult than I thought it was originally going to be. I clear my throat as I prepare for my next question.

"Anata wa watashi o rikai shite imasu ka?"

I asked him if he understood me and he responded with a simple nod. That is a good sign, it means I am doing just fine, or he could understand me at the very least. I am also one step closer to uncovering the mysteries behind this young man which is also good. Now I must prepare my real questions for him.

* * *

Getting questioned was an even bigger pain in the ass than I thought it was going to be. Not only because guards were watching us, yeah, those guys are amateurs when it comes to hiding, but also because he keeps messing up the words he is going to say. Because of that, he keeps asking me the same questions repeatedly. I swear I answered the questions of where I came from and why I am here at least three times each. I tried my best to answer him in the most simple way I could think of and he still had a little bit of trouble understanding me so I had to repeat my answers over and over.

"So you are not from here?"

"Y-yes"

"But you have no idea what you are doing here?"

"Yes"

He seemed skeptical in believing me and I can't say I blame him. I wouldn't really believe myself that much either. My answers did sound ridiculous but it is the truth. So after I got tired of answering the same damn questions over and over, I just decided to answer with my head instead of talking, I just nodded or shook my head at each question he threw at me, I figured we'd finish faster this way. What made it really weird was he seemed to be obsessed with my _Shadow Clone Jutsu._

It's almost like he's never heard of chakra before. Come to think of it, could any of the people here even weave chakra at all? If they did, they would have stopped me even before I could even think of climbing out of that window earlier. Lucky me, looks like I won't have any trouble of sneaking out of this place after all. I am gonna wait till I'm fully recovered and then I'm outta here. I was too busy planning my next move that I wasn't expecting what he was going to say next.

"We will teach you our language so that we would not have any trouble communicating"

I immediately looked at him after he said that. Of course, the way he was speaking was still terrible but what he said was what caught me by surprise. Is he actually offering to teach me their language? I don't know if I should accept the offer or not. If I did, I could probably use what I learn to earn their trust but going back home would take longer than usual. But on the other hand, if I didn't, going back home quicker would mean I have to betray what little trust they have for me and I will be forced to fight them just to get out of here. **  
**  
I want to go home as soon as possible, but I'm also not interested in hurting any of the people here seeing as they took me in and pretty much took care of me. They haven't done anything to me, not yet at least. And I can't just randomly learn a new language overnight. Unless I have a technique that could help me learn it all in one day, I'm screwed.

"If ever you are interested, lessons shall be conducted as soon as possible"

Is he commanding me to do as he says? Well, I can't really complain, he is the leader of whatever this place is. If I go against him, he might get angry and I'm pretty sure he's gonna lock me up and order for his guards to chop my head off or something. I may be exaggerating but it is a possibility. So with that out of the way, I just nodded and to my surprise, he smiled. It's almost like he wants me to stay here a little longer, does he have more plans for me or something?

"I almost forgot, what is your name young man?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo"

"Well _Naruto,_ I am King Agnarr. Pleased to meet you" **  
** **  
**He then offered his hand for me to shake which I took. So he's a real life king. I always heard that word from all of those _shogi_ games Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei were always playing.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in Arendelle. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to. Gerda will take you back to your room"

I admit, I had a lot of trouble understanding what he was trying to say. The way he says things are just so off that it makes my head spin. However, I did get what he was saying and I just nodded at him. With all of that finished, he just stood up and walked towards the door to meet with the woman waiting outside, she must be a servant of his. I will admit, he seemed like a cool guy I suppose. He's very calm about his questions and he doesn't seem like he's secretly planning on having me killed or something.

"Han snakker på et språk som ligner på Japansk"

It seems like they are talking about me, though. Maybe he's telling her what language I speak in so she could understand me better? Good then, that way it would be much easier for me to get used to this place. I notice the servant walking towards me with a smile on her face. I smile at her back and she offered to take me back to my room.

* * *

The next few days had been exhausting, not because they had me do something I didn't want to do, but because even after the King questioned me in what felt like an eternity, he still doesn't seem to trust me because he keeps having his guards watch my every move in secret. I can't even go to the bathroom without having some random guy follow me in the shadows.

I don't want to tell them nor the King that I know they're watching me every second of every day. The King might assume that I'm a threat because of it. I understand what he's trying to do, though. I mean if a random stranger showed up in my house with new powers I haven't even heard of, I'd be pretty wary too. Though I won't try and stalk them and watch their every move like he has his guards doing to me.

The tour Gerda gave me yesterday was pretty boring, but at least it helped me recognize the place better. I would have gotten lost getting to the bathroom if Gerda never showed me the way because of how big this place is. Also, I know Gerda now because right after the King questioned me, she introduced herself to me and I introduced myself to her. Though being bowed to whenever I ask for something is not something I'm used to yet, to be honest. Now here I am, sitting in the infirmary waiting for something to happen. I'm really really bored, this is even more boring than sitting in the hospital bed back home, at least I had my friends visit me regularly there, here the only ones I could talk to are Gerda and the King, and they can't even understand me very well.

At least Gerda brings my food to me, so I don't have to walk around the halls and have to deal with those annoying guards watching me eat. I can handle people watching me eat, but I don't like it when they pay close attention, it just feels weird. And I'm very thankful that she takes good care of me, though she's kinda scary whenever I do something she doesn't like. She sends me this death glare that I don't know why but it just scares me, kinda reminds me of Grandma Tsunade whenever she was pissed actually. Shikamaru and Kiba had always ranted about how scary their mothers were, I wonder if this what it would have been like had my mom never passed away? Which reminds me, I haven't met the King's wife yet, I wonder what kind of person she is like, though?

A sudden knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I was surprised to see a beautiful woman wearing a purple dress slowly enter the room. She was wearing something on her head like the King was so she must be his wife. She seemed calm and less intimidating compared to her husband, I wonder what she is doing here, though?

"You must be Naruto, the mysterious young boy that my husband kept talking about"

She smiled at me and I was shocked, did she just speak in my language perfectly? Compared to the King, she wasn't bad, she was good even. It almost feels like she came from Konoha or something.

"I apologize, you must be confused. I am Queen Iduna of Arendelle, pleased to meet you Naruto"

She held out her hand to me and I just took and shook it. I'm still baffled at how good she was in speaking my language. Did she study different languages like the King did?

"You may be wondering how I can speak in your language so perfectly"

"A-actually, yes"

"The reason being is that before I met my husband, my father used to take me along his diplomatic voyages during my youth. Because of that, I had to learn different languages so that I could communicate well with each country we visited"

"But how come you can speak my language better than the King can?"

"I was very interested in the Japanese language and most of my father's expeditions were conducted near the eastern part of the world"

I had no idea what she was talking about but this is really good to know. There is somebody in this castle that I could talk to without having any trouble. But that still doesn't ask the question why she was here in the first place.

"P-pardon me for asking, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because my husband told me about offering you to learn our own native language, I personally volunteered because I am more experienced in Japanese than anyone in this castle"

So that's what this was all about. I guess he really does want me to stay here for a little longer just to learn a new language. I only realized just now, why does the King even want me to learn their language anyway? I know he said it's because so we could communicate better but I just can't shake this feeling that there has to be another reason that he's doing this.

"If you are ever interested, you can find me in the castle library. Only if you are willing that is, I will not teach you if you are uncomfortable with the idea"

She said which snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess I don't really have much of a choice. If I'm going to win them over and earn their trust, then I might as well start with the Queen while she's teaching me.

"I-I accept the offer-ttebayo"

"That is great to hear from you young man, we can start as soon as tomorrow. I still have matters to attend to later on so I, unfortunately, cannot teach you later"

I just nodded and she just smiled at me. She then offered for me to shake her hand and I accepted it. Not too long after she left the room to leave me drowning in my thoughts again. What did I just get myself into-ttebayo?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Some of you may ask why I didn't have Naruto and the Arendellians speak the same language. The reason because I feel that if they had spoken the same language, this story would probably feel too fast paced and easy in my opinion.

I'm aiming for a more realistic approach despite having magical beings and Naruto in it. I want to take the time and have Naruto slowly adjust to this new world he's currently living in and it also gives room for character development. I want to establish the relationship Naruto would have with these characters before I move onto something major with the plot.

Also, since nothing really major is happening right now, I'm planning on having these early chapters short. It gets longer later on and with that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Ch 3 - Decisions and Consequences

❄ {δεcιsιοπs απδ cοπsεςυεπcεs} ❄

* * *

I'm sitting in the library right now, writing words and letters in what they call "Norwegian" with the Queen. As expected, learning a new language is so boring and work loaded. The words I have to learn are so hard to spell that it's really annoying that she keeps making me write the same damn words repeatedly. Don't even get me started on the meaning of the words, sometimes it even feels like she's making these words up just to make it hard for me.

It's like trying to learn how to walk for the very first time all over again. I'm sure I will get the hang of it, but is there a faster way I could finish this? I should be at home, eating the most delicious ramen in the world, not sitting in some random library writing random words that I won't even be using once I'm outta here.

She keeps saying this is what she and her husband do most of the time and that worries me. I really hope if I were to become Hokage, I won't get stuck in doing the same thing as this. I can barely even keep up with writing random words, let alone paperwork. Now I know why Grandma Tsunade hated staying in that office of hers most of the time. Either way, there's nothing I could do about it, this is the only way I could ever hope to gain their trust anyway.

"No no no, that is not how you spell ' _Foreldreløs'_ Naruto, rewrite it again and do it perfectly"

Iduna-san is really nice and friendly, but she's no better than Iruka-sensei when it comes to barking orders. But I still enjoy talking to her, though _._ Before we even started, she asked me about myself and what were my likes and dislikes. I just wish she's a little less _pushy_ when it comes to teaching, though. Of course, I didn't tell her everything and may have lied in some parts, but it is nice that she is willing to talk to me.  
 _  
_ _"You could call her grandma and she does not do anything about it?"_

 _"Pretty much, I saved her life so I guess it's probably alright with her. Though she is really scary when she's angry, scarier than Sakura-chan. Which reminds me, I haven't told you about her yet..."_

 _After I finished telling her stories about Sakura-chan, I talked about having no parents growing up and how lonely I was before meeting all of my friends. She responded about how Agnarr-san_ _doesn't really talk to her much nowadays and how lonely she feels ever since an incident that happened eight years ago that she didn't want to share with me. She looked sad about so I tried to ask her but she just said that we were wasting time. It's obvious that she's hiding something but I didn't want to intrude so I just left it at that._

So after making me rewrite the same word for like the tenth time, we finally move on to speaking and let me tell you, I already miss writing because it's nothing compared to speaking. This is what the King must have felt like messing up his words when he was questioning me.

"Let me go through that one more time Mr. Uzumaki, it is not ' _Dranning_ it is _'_ _Dronning_ "

Ugh, if this is a nightmare, please wake me up already...

* * *

For our first meeting, it was the most fun I have had in a long time for as long as I can remember. After my lecture and talk with the young man today, I think Agnarr is being too wary of him. Naruto does mess up quite a lot and sometimes he can be a little seething, but it does seem that he is genuine about learning Norwegian and is willing to put up with all of what I say to him, despite that I am completely aware of him not really finding the lessons interesting. He is also surprisingly a fast learner despite his first time ever encountering our native language.

I never got the sense of hostility from him and I do not think he would not be willing to hurt any of us, he seems too innocent for me to even consider him doing such a vile act. He also reminds me a bit of Agnarr during his youth and it just makes me sad how Agnarr isn't as cheerful as he once was for more than five years. Perhaps Naruto could remind him of his past but I do not know if Agnarr would be willing to do such a thing.

Gerda informed me of the boy's strange abilities and is the reason I accepted Agnarr's request so that I could see it for myself.

Speaking of which, I am now on my way to my husband's study to inform him on how my first meeting with Naruto today went. Gerda came by to take Naruto back to the infirmary as he still has injuries that needed to be tended by Gerda. I knock on the door and was greeted by a smile from my beloved husband.

"Iduna my love, how did your first meeting with the young man go?"

"It went well, the boy is a fast learner and I have a minor headache"

"Has he done something to you?

"No need to worry, Naruto had done nothing to me, I am just tired is all"

"That is good to hear, but have you discovered anything _unusual_ of any sort?"

"Agnarr we had already talked about this, I will teach him our language, but I am not going to pry in on the boy's life"

"I am not asking you to expose him, I just want you to get him to explain more of his abilities. After what I just witnessed, I just cannot take any chances"

"I understand what you are trying to do my dear, but you also need to understand that it is not in our place to ask him about his private life. He even admits that he does not even know how he got here as much as we do. He will eventually talk to us in his own time about his abilities"

"Waiting for him to talk is not something I cannot afford to do. I need to know at once to protect Arendelle and I cannot do that if he cannot speak our language"

"Why did you bring him here to Arendelle in the first place if you were only going to deem him as a threat? "

"The reason I brought him here was because he was on Arendelle grounds, think of what the other kingdoms might have thought if they were to discover an innocent young man dying under our custody? What I did not expect was for him to possess some sort of magic like Elsa. I am not implying that he is a demon or a monster, but I also cannot have another magical incident again"

"That is why I am even teaching him our language to begin with. He will eventually speak to us once he feels comfortable around us, he only woke up not too long ago. And if you are so impatient, just try and speak to him in person rather than using me as a messenger, I am not a servant Agnarr, I am your wife"

"I am not implying that you are one, but I cannot simply talk to him because after what he displayed yesterday, I just cannot shake this feeling that he might end up losing control like Elsa did with her ice magic. We thought she had full control over her powers and Anna almost died because of it. I am just trying to be cautious and I am not asking you to interrogate him like a criminal, all I am saying for you to do is..."

"My love, I am not in the mood to talk about this. Right now, I just want to go and retire in our room. To be honest, I was hoping for a more natural conversation for once but I can see that you are not interested in one right at this moment. I see that you are more interested in keeping Elsa's powers a secret and knowing of the boy's magical abilities rather than speaking to your own wife like you used to..."

He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but then immediately closed it and just stared at me. It felt like he wanted to apologize for his behavior but then immediately retreated and went back to his seat to continue writing letters to nearby kingdoms.

Now I know that the real reason Agnarr put me in charge of teaching him was not because I was more experienced in Japanese than anyone in Arendelle, but it is because he wanted me to keep a close eye on whatever the boy is doing and to get him to expose his powers to me. We have barely interacted as husband and wife ever since the incident involving our daughters years ago happened and it pained me to know that he was basically using me as a means to gather new information on a boy whom I have only known for two days, one if the first meeting I had with him yesterday did not count.

I walked out of his study without saying a word and went to our room where I opened up and read a book that I took from the library earlier.

Agnarr has changed quite a lot, and not for the better. This had been building up for eight years ever since Elsa injured Anna with her ice magic. That incident had put a big strain on our marriage and it hurts me. I love him too much and it hurts me to see how much we grew apart for all those years. Agnarr was not always like this, he used to be more open and optimistic about the world. Now he is quiet and anti-social and would not even dare to look me in the eye. He constantly felt that he was responsible for Elsa almost ending Anna's life and I keep telling him that it was no one's fault yet he kept insisting.

How I miss the days where he and I used to have fun with our two beloved children. The memory of our first meeting was a very precious moment for both of us that we will cherish forever.

I remember it not too long ago, the day we have first laid our eyes upon each other. It was one night here at Arendelle, Agnarr's now late parents decided to host a ball in hopes of strengthening their ties with every kingdom they were associated with. One of those kingdoms was the one where I hailed from before becoming the official Queen of Arendelle, the Kingdom of Acuven. We were known as the kingdom whose ruler constantly traveled around the world and whose military force was most threatening compared to other kingdoms. It is for that very reason that many kingdoms wanted to partner with us, among those kingdoms was Arendelle.

That night was the first time my late parents and I ever set foot in Arendelle. We were welcomed with opened arms by the King and Queen of Arendelle at the time and my parents got along surprisingly well with them in such a short time span, especially my and Agnarr's father. It honestly almost felt like they were childhood best friends due to how much they got along extraordinarily well.

It got to the point where they decided their children should meet each other in hopes of strengthening the ties between the two kingdoms. At first, I was against the idea, not only because I did not know who Agnarr was at the time, but also because he seemed like a quirky, goofy young man at first glance at the time.

However, I was not any better, however. I was more of a bookish, cynical teen at the time and we did not get along at our first meeting because of it. However, our fathers were quite insistent on having us marry that they devised a plan on making us court each other whether we liked it or not. I did grow fond of Agnarr over time because there was more to him than originally thought. Not only because we had the same passion for different languages, but also because we got along pretty well the more I got to know about him.

At first, I was a bit annoyed by his quirky speeches and nonstop antics to try and impress me too hard. But over time, I understood that he was coming from a place of insecurity due to his father being really strict about his life choices. I do not know what it feels like to have a strict father, but mine was not any better at the time. While he may not be as strict as Agnarr's, he was too proud of me that he wound up making most of my decisions for me in advance and our relationship got tense because of it. Mother would always be forced to pick a side whenever we had an argument and she would always choose father over me.

Agnarr quickly empathized with me when I revealed that to him and he just comforted me and showed me support because of it. While my relationship with my father slowly crumbled, my relationship with Agnarr started to blossom.

He was still the same quirky and goofy man as when I first met him, but I grew fond of all of it that it got to the point where I would often tease him because of it and he would tease me back. We would tease each other for minutes before he would eventually admit defeat. He was a rowdy boy back then that I could not get enough of him and it slowly made me fall for him. I always looked forward to whenever I would sail back to Arendelle or he would sail to Acuven to meet up with me. Agnarr is also the reason why my relationship with my father got sorted out.

Right after we declared our feelings for each other after months of courting, Agnarr made it his soul purpose to help me with my problems and my feelings for him only grew even further because of it. He sailed back with me to Acuven to confront my father. It took several arguments but Agnarr managed to convince my father to apologize to me. I was very pleased that he managed to do such a task that the night where my father apologized to me ended up also being the night me and Agnarr shared our very first kiss. We loved each other to no end that our engagement happened a year later and we eventually gave birth to two lovely children. It was as if life could not get any better for me and I was wrong.

That is not the case as of this moment. Agnarr is completely different from the man I remember and the one I fell in love with. Ever since that incident eight years ago, Agnarr has gotten paranoid about protecting the kingdom. He often stays inside his study thinking of a way to help our eldest child with her magical problems. He does not even sleep in our room anymore as he spends most of his nights in his study. I understand what he is trying to do, I really do. But all I ask is for him to at least settle down every once in a while. Not only because I miss him which I honestly do, but also because I cannot bear to see him stress himself like this, there was even a time where he did not sleep for an entire day because of it.

I miss the man I helplessly fell in love with. The man who supported and cared for me in the time where I was at my most vulnerable. I wish we could all go back to being that happy little family we once were.

* * *

I did not mean to make Iduna feel the way that she did. What I did to my wife earlier was out of line and I would take it all back if I could. I saw the way she felt through her eyes and it hurt me to see her like that. It even looked like she was on the verge of tearing up as we've barely interacted like a married couple soon after Elsa injured Anna horribly with her ice magic. I understand why Iduna feels the way she does, but one of us needs to face reality and since I am the King, it has been burdened upon me to take up that task. It is my job to look out for my kingdom and to ensure my family's future.

Secluding myself from the rest of the world to find a way to fix Elsa's problem has put a really big strain on my marriage with her. I too would like to go back when our family used to be happy. However, the chances of us returning to those days get slimmer with each passing year.

Elsa's powers are getting stronger as she grows older and I still have not figured out a way to fix them. Anna still has no memory of Elsa's powers but it is becoming a bit difficult to hide it from her. Every time she asks about Elsa, we completely change the subject in an effort to keep Elsa's secret intact. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to hide if from her as she seems to be growing more suspicious each year.

There had been an incident like this long before Elsa was even born. My father told me a story about a woman being accused of being a witch and was sentenced to death for treasonous acts. What is most disturbing is that the woman that was accused of witchcraft was proven to be merely a normal human being, there was nothing unusual about the woman. If the kingdom was able to charge a regular human being with treason, it horrifies me what they could do to an actual magical being.

The moment Naruto revealed the ability of him being able to create a duplicate of himself intrigued and terrified me at the same exact moment. Intrigued because it means that Elsa might not be the only magical being around, terrified because of how the kingdom might receive that piece of information. One magical being is already enough to send the whole kingdom into a frenzy, let alone two.

This is all my fault. If I had not been so careless and more assertive like my father said I should have been, none of this would have happened. I could have had somebody instruct Elsa on how to use her powers properly but I instead allowed her to try and figure it out for herself. What was I thinking? Putting so much trust on a mere child and now each one of us is paying for it, even the kingdom itself.

While I am King, I cannot control how my citizens should feel about magical beings like Elsa and Naruto, but I can keep their abilities secret in order to avoid conflict at all costs. However, Iduna managed to open my eyes a little bit, perhaps Naruto may be trustworthy of harboring such a big secret regarding Elsa and Anna, however, I am still unsure whether I should tell him or not. I just want what is best for everyone and it is really hard because it feels like I am constantly being forced to pick a side. A sudden knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Your majesty, I am here to bring you your food"

"Thank You Kai, you just can set it down on the table"

"As you wish your majesty"

Kai left the room as I went back tending to those letters that are in need of me right at this very moment. However, cannot get my mind off of Iduna. After I am done with this paper regarding Weselton, I am going to try and apologize for my behavior earlier, to show my beloved wife how much I still love her even if it does not seem like I do. I, unfortunately, do not know how to do it, and I have doubts that she would want to listen to what I have to say.

* * *

Despite the lesson being boring as I expected it to be, I had a fun time talking to the Queen. Iduna-san is a lot more social than I expected her to be. However, I still don't know why she didn't want to talk about Agnarr-san. It's obvious there is something wrong between them due to how much she was dodging the topic regarding him. I don't want to intrude on their private life, though. It's their life and I just left it at that, it's theirs, not mine. And before I knew it, Gerda knocked on the door and was calling for me. As I opened it, she said that the King wanted to see me.

She said that he needed to talk to me about something. I honestly don't know what this was about because I haven't really done anything but I can't really say no. I still can't get off my mind that there is something wrong between him and Iduna-san. Maybe I should ask him about it since the Queen doesn't want to talk about it with me? I knock on the door before I enter and I see him still working on something on his desk like usual.

He sees me and he just smiles at me. I was about to say something before he lifts his right hand to stop me from speaking. I speak a little of their language now so I maybe I could understand a little of what he is gonna say. He then decided to speak to me in "Japanese", it's the name of my language according to Iduna-san.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you something"

"About what?"

"I-it is about Iduna and a certain _incident_ that you must know..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I apologize if this chapter didn't have enough Naruto in it. I wanted to establish what kind of characters King Agnarr and Queen Iduna are first. I wanted to develop the relationship between the two before I could focus on Naruto's relationship with both of them.

I can't keep the focus on Naruto all the time because he is the driving force of this story. He is the character that will move this story along and if I keep the focus on him, it would make the story move along faster than it should and it would leave the side characters underdeveloped.

For those who might ask, the reason I had King Agnarr make bad decisions was because like I said, I am aiming for a realistic approach and this is how I imagine how a father would react if one of his daughters had powers that could kill people if she wanted to. And also being a King to a pretty much-ruined kingdom adds to why he feels stressed out and doesn't spend much time with his wife and kids.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual, reviews are more than welcome.


	5. Ch 4 - Meeting

❄ {mεετιπg} ❄

* * *

"I have not been completely honest with you..."

"I knew something was up-ttebayo!"

"Calm down boy"

"W-what do you want to do to me? Is there another reason why Iduna-san is teaching me?! Are you going to lock me up? To experiment on me? To..."

"Naruto! If you do not want one of those suggestions to become reality I suggest you let me speak"

"Y-yes sir, I apologize for my rude behavior-ttebayo..."

He responded to me embarrassed. It boggles my mind how he came up with those conclusions. Do I really look that menacing and intimidating?

Back to the topic, while Naruto was busy learning Norwegian from Iduna, I was busy working on my Japanese as well while working on some of the usual stuff that I do. It is the reason why I can speak more fluently in front of the young man as of right now. I still need a little bit of work if the look on his face whenever I pronounce certain words says enough. However, at least he does not furrow his eyebrows anymore as much as he used to, which is a good sign.

My original plan was to tell him of what really happened but not everything as I still have doubts that he could keep such a big secret. And even if he could, he still harbors special abilities like Elsa and I cannot help but be cautious. I am sure Iduna is right about this young man being genuine and honest, but I still cannot take a risk that might result in the destruction of Arendelle. I love my kingdom and my people, I also love my family to no end and I will do whatever it takes to do what is best for each and every one of them.

At least that is what I thought before reaching to a conclusion after a long period of thinking.

I started right when we discovered that Elsa had the power to control, create and manipulate ice and snow ever since she was a mere toddler. How her powers had not shown up until she learned how to walk when she was at the age of two.

* * *

 _I have heard stories from my father about how our ancestors prophecized that one member of the royal family might one day inherit powers beyond human comprehension, which will result in the utter annihilation of the Kingdom of Arendelle. It was said to be caused by a powerful being resembling that of a woman with wearing a white dress, with white eyes and really long white silky hair. They gave her the name 'Rabbit Eared Demoness' due to her rabbit-like ears sticking out of her head which resembled that of a demonic horn._

 _This being cast a powerful spell, or curse as the more appropriate term, among the royal bloodline of Arendelle as revenge for it is believed that the King of Arendelle at the time tried to steal something it held dearly. The story was passed down from generation to generation, with each king of each generation waited for said curse to come and none of it came to fruition. Naturally, my father and I did not take the story very seriously as we believed it was just a mere folktale as no one in the royal has ever inherited such a feat, until now._

 _The minute Elsa displayed some of her ice magic and what it was capable of was not I nor Iduna ever expected. I was about to have the guards watch Elsa's every move, every minute of every day because it seemed like the folktale was slowly becoming true. Iduna managed to convince me to not go through with it, reminding me that I am not the man my father was nor that I have to become just like him._

 _My father was very strict, always having someone watch over me and always limiting my contact from the outside world because he told me that having friends is pure nonsense compared to ruling over an entire kingdom as king. Mother was not of any help either as she agreed to every decision my father would make and did not oppose him one bit._

 _I wanted to prove that I was better than my father at the time so I canceled my original plans for Elsa and just trusted her enough to figure out how her powers worked for herself. It seemed like she had full control over them at the time as there was no report of her ever losing control of them, not even once. The most damage she did was leaving the entire floor in the ballroom frozen which resulted in Kai slipping and falling on his behind._

 _Not long after that we had a second child. This time, Iduna and I were more than prepared to see if there were any signs that she also managed to inherit magical ice powers as well and we were pleased to know that she did not. Anna was just about as ordinary as any other citizen of Arendelle, we can only support one magical being, one already being too much._

* * *

I then moved forward to why Iduna and I have not been on the best of terms lately. I told him how slowly we drifted apart from each other as we rarely see each other nowadays because I keep myself locked up in this room trying to ensure Arendelle's future and finding a way to cure Elsa of her curse.

About how she kept insisting that I should lighten up and open the gates of Arendelle for once but paranoia has slowly taken over me through the years. Naruto looked outraged at me for even thinking of such a thing and I simply explained to him why I was forced to do such a questionable act.

"Why would you even do such a thing? Don't you realize how bad of an idea all of this is?"

"I understand, but every step I am doing are all precautionary measures in an effort to protect my kingdom"

"But Iduna-san is really sad and depressed, Gerda and some maids I've met have talked about how they all miss going outside of castle grounds. Why can't you see that-ttebayo?"

"I do see that! I understand how lonely she has felt for the past eight years. However, sacrifices are to be made in order to protect the greater good. You have only been here for a week and are nothing but a mere teenage boy. You are in no position to tell me how to run my kingdom so I suggest you watch your tone"

I momentarily lost control of my emotions. I could handle his objections and snide comments, but to say that I am ignorant of what I am trying to accomplish is where I would draw the line. However, I quickly regret what I said as I realize that this boy had only been here in Arendelle for a short amount of time and I am pouring so much information on him. I should have expected for him to react this way, any normal human being would have probably responded the same way he did.

"I apologize for my outburst Naruto. The stress and pressure of running a kingdom have been getting to me lately and..."

"I shouldn't have gotten angry because I completely understand what position you are in right now"

"That is good to hear"

"Just promise me one thing"

"What might that be?"

"Please show Iduna-san how much you still love her. You may not show it but it is obvious that you still do-ttebayo"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should go talk to her, say sorry for all the pain that you caused her. She keeps trying to avoid talking about you whenever I ask her about her marriage. It's almost like she doesn't even want to love you anymore"

"I had no idea..."

"I grew up not knowing my parents so I don't know how husband and wives should deal with stuff like this. But I do know how much they should always love and support each other, that's why they married each other to begin with. At least, that's what my mom showed me when I last saw her-ttebayo"

"I-I had no idea, I am sorry for my behavior..."

"It's alright, I am kind of a jackass sometimes so I guess I had that one coming-ttebayo"

He just smiled at me and it showed nothing but genuine honesty and compassion. Iduna was right about this boy, he obviously means no harm. Now I feel silly for even assuming that he was a threat. This meeting is exactly what I had needed, it is because of this young man that I am finally able to relax a bit. The weight on my shoulders feel a bit lighter now and the stress I was feeling lessened thanks to this boy.

"Thank you, Naruto"

"For what?"

"For lessening the burdens that I have been carrying"

"Well, I have no idea what that means but you're welcome"

He responded, sending me that same exact smile before he quickly left the room. I think that boy might be beneficial to the kingdom after all. Once he fully recovers from all of his injuries, perhaps maybe he is the cure to Elsa's curse or perhaps he may be the key to getting rid of that curse once and for all? I then quickly dropped what I was thinking and then went back to my paperwork while also thinking of a way to apologize to my beloved wife.

* * *

Well, that meeting yesterday turned out better than I thought it would. I'll be honest, I did not expect to feel sorry for Agnarr-san at all. I was expecting him to be some kind of power hungry dictator like Danzo but I see now that he genuinely wants what is best for everyone.

When he got angry and pretty much shouted at me, I was a bit intimidated but I understood what he was going through. Not being able to protect the people I care about is one of my hated things ever in the world, watching Neji die and learning that Ero-sennin died trying to gather information on the Akatsuki are two things that were hard for me to accept at first.

I wasn't scared of Agnarr-san, but he can pretty much do whatever he wants with me because I can't really fight back right now. Good thing I'm finally on his good side, though, same with Iduna-san. All that is left is for me to show them how trustworthy I really am and then maybe they'll help me get out of this place.

Gerda is now taking me to the library for my daily lecture with Iduna-san. I have gotten better at Norwegian faster than I thought I would, though I still can't understand what they're saying for the most part. Sure I'd much prefer them learning Japanese, or whatever they call my language, as well.I am only one compared to hundreds, maybe even thousands who live here in Arendelle, so I guess it would be much more useful if I learned their language instead of the other way around. We reached the door to the library where I see Iduna-san reading a story to someone I haven't met before. She looks kinda familiar, though.

"Oh Naruto, I did not expect you to be this early"

"Well, I wasn't really planning on waking up early either but here I am"

"Mama, som er den gutte , og hvorfor er du snakker i en merkelig språk?"

"Anna, den unge mannen er min student. Jeg er lærer ham vårt språk så han kunne snakke med oss bedre"

I had no idea what the heck they were saying, I can only understand words but not full sentences yet. That girl does kinda look like Iduna-san but younger, though. Maybe she is one of their daughters that Agnarr-san was telling me about yesterday, the one with no powers at all. I looked at her hair to confirm this and I saw a white streak on her hair, she definitely is the one who almost died. While I was busy looking at her hair, I didn't see her smile at me.

"Nå Anna , vise noen respekt han er vår gjest og du er en prinsesse"

Again, I had no idea what Iduna-san said but judging from the look on her face, I bet that girl is planning something that she doesn't approve. That same girl then walked up towards me with a big smile on her face, maybe she's planning on introducing herself to me.

"Anna"

She said, holding out her hand towards me. So her name is Anna, which is a pretty name I will admit. I accepted her hand and she just smiled and blushed at me.

"Naruto"

I responded and she looked excited to know my name. To say she was happy was an understatement, it's almost like this is the first time she's ever made a friend in a long time. Well, considering what Agnarr-san had to do, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only person, besides her parents and servants, she's ever met in a long time. I kinda understand if she's lonely, the only person I ever had when I was a kid was Iruka-sensei and it was because of him that I didn't turn into the monster everybody expected me to be back then.

"Du er søt"

Huh? What she said quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. I had no idea about the other words but there was no denying about that last one, I know the meaning of _'søt'_. Did she just call me cute? Before I could even think about it, she quickly pulled her hand away and started rambling as if she was apologizing or something. Plus her face was almost as red as her hair. There is no mistake about it, she did call me cute with the way she was acting and I couldn't help but blushed along with her while scratching my head from this awkward first meeting.

"Det er på tide for deg å gå Anna , Naruto og jeg har arbeid å gjøre"

Anna just nodded at Iduna-san and then quickly left with Gerda. Man that was super weird, I haven't felt that awkward ever since Sakura-chan almost kissed me while I was disguised as Sasuke. I will admit, she does look cute up close and personal, though, I don't know if I should be doing this. I am still planning on going home and I still have to talk to Hinata about her confession.

* * *

I could not help but smile. It was fun seeing Anna interact with Naruto for the first time, though, I do not know how to feel about her thinking of Naruto as cute. She is still too young to be thinking about subject matters such as those. As we both got settled in our seats, I began teaching Naruto all the words that he needed to learn and he listened carefully and diligently. It seems like the meeting with Anna earlier must have sparked his further interest in the subject.

I taught him how to speak them properly as this is where he has the most problem with. He knows the meaning of the words, but he cannot speak them properly. It is the reason why I prefer speaking to him in Japanese instead of Norwegian because I know he has a lot of trouble regarding speech.

As we prepare for the next step of the lesson for today, Naruto said something that caught me by surprise.

"I talked to Agnarr-san yesterday"

I did not respond as I continued to open the books that we needed for the lesson for this specific day. However, I made sure for him to notice that I did not want to talk to him about my husband but he is very insistent compared to the other days we have had lessons.

"He still told me how much he loves you"

"Naruto, I am really not interested in talking about him right now nor ever. I believe I have already made that clear"

"But he really does, I can prove it. Here, let me get him..."

"Naruto, I insist you stay in your seat"

He quickly listened to my command. The lesson for today is not really that difficult but what he had just said prior threw me off for a bit. He noticed this but he asked if we should stop and I simply told him that I was fine. I know that he is saying the truth as Naruto is not the type of person to lie regarding stuff like this but I am not interested in talking about Agnarr right now.

Our meeting a few days ago was the very first time we have ever had a real conversation with each other in over three years and it seemed like it was nothing more than a business meeting to him. I was expecting to have a conversation with my beloved husband, but instead, he spoke to me like a king to instead of the man whom I fell in love and had children with.

We then finished the lecture in at least two to four hours and Naruto still has trouble dealing with speeches. I then bid him farewell as Gerda came by and took him back to the infirmary as I walked towards our room. I enter our room and I sat down on the bed, reading a book that I took from the library. An unexpected knock on the door snapped me out of what I was reading and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Hello my love"

"A-Agnarr, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be in your study at this time of day?"

"I-I got distracted because there is an unfinished business that I have to deal with first"

"What might that be"

"You..."

It was at that moment where I stood there, not knowing of what to say. Is he trying to apologize? Naruto had said something about him still loving me earlier and I did not know he meant this. However, before I could respond, he slowly closed the door and cupped my face with his warm hands. I do not really know why is he doing this but I found myself unable to oppose him. Before I could even ask, he pressed his lips to my own.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I decided to resolve Agnarr and Iduna's problems early. The real reason is because if I dragged it on any longer, it would take the focus away from Naruto. However, don't expect for me to completely drop the subplot because a simple kiss, that _may_ have furthered into something more depending on you, won't solve years of tension and drama between the two.

Also, I introduced Anna in this chapter but I didn't have her make friends with Naruto right away because it would have felt rushed if I did. Naruto needs to get used to Arendelle and the people who live in it first before he starts making friends with Anna and Elsa, especially Elsa. The only ones he's in contact with right now are Agnarr, Iduna, and Gerda.

The cocoon thing that happened at the end of Naruto didn't happen as well here. All of the characters we know back in the Naruto universe were just simply knocked out after Madara cast ' _Infinite Tsukuyomi'_ but didn't trap them in cocoons to suck out their chakra.

The reason is because I feel that fact will only clutter the plot instead of furthering it. Naruto already has enough of a motivation to go back home, so the cocoon thing had to go in my opinion. He however still knows that everyone is still asleep and he is aware of Hinata's feelings for him and that will play a huge role in the future.

Anyway, with all of that said, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome, cheers.


	6. Ch 5 - Bonding

❄ {βοπδιπg} ❄

* * *

I do not know what has come over my husband but he has been very affectionate lately. Whenever he has the time, he does not hesitate to meet me in the library to take me to our room where we share a moment of _intimacy_ with each other.

For the first few days that this has been happening, we still needed to work some things out because while the kiss he gave me was nice, it did not erase all those painful memories of loneliness. I still felt a little bit bitter from all of those years he has shunned me in favor of his work. But I do like that he at least tries to spend time with me instead of shutting himself off from the rest of the world in that study of his.

 _"My lovable wife, do you know how much I still love you with all my heart?"_

 _"N-no I do not, it is just that you had not been spending time with me for many years that I felt neglected and..."_

 _"You know I was doing it for the kingdom and for you as well right?"_  
 _  
"Yes but that does not mean you had to shut me out from your life completely, you had no idea how much..."_

 _"Shhh, let us not argue any further. What is important right now is that you and I are enjoying this romantic moment together, 'alone'"_

 _"A-alright, that kiss you gave me was not nice I will admit. You have gotten a bit rusty over the years, it was not as romantic as I remembered it to be"_

 _"Oh, well I live to serve my wife. If that one did not satisfy you, then there is plenty more where that came from my Queen"_

The following days were full of moments such as those and each moment of intimacy was a step to bringing us closer together as we once were. There were still some arguments whenever we spent moments alone, but it lessened the more we got further reintroduced to one another. He also prepared some conditions to which I hesitantly agreed with. Because whether I want to accept it or not, the kingdom needs Agnarr's attention and I cannot ask him to ignore it just to spend some time with me.

He still does not devote his full attention to me which I completely understand, yet it is nice that he is making the effort to at least see me. I still carry some painful memories within me because eight years of feelings neglected cannot be erased that quickly, but I am willing to accept what is happening between me and Agnarr right now than to go back to those days where he and I were like strangers who just happened to be legally tied because of marriage and children.

* * *

It is so nice to be able to kiss and hug my lovable Queen again. I had no idea how I missed physical contact with her until I had done it again recently. How I missed the feeling of having her lips pressed to my very own. I would have to eventually thank the young man who is responsible for this for managing to convince to get back up on my feet regarding my marriage.

As expected, our relationship started off a bit rocky after the kiss I gave her. Iduna was not very pleased for the first few days we started courting one another again. She was still a bit hang up on all of the pain I had caused her which I completely understand. Years of pain and loneliness would not go away with just a simple kiss, good thing I have the patience and willpower to be up for it. However, we are a lot happier now than we were before. However, we are still both making the effort on working on repairing our heavily damaged relationship.

I still cannot spend all of my days focusing on her, however, I still try to clear my schedule in order to be with her from time to time for the past week. We had settled on a decision that I would occasionally meet up with her at the library after she is done lecturing Naruto so I could take her back to our bedroom where a lot of ' _things'_ happen.

We also agreed that sometimes she is free to come to my study whenever I cannot leave the study for reasons. However, if I must do something absolutely important, we had both agreed that we would only see each other after I finish the task at hand. Usually, it takes hours to finish important paperwork but it is for the benefit of the kingdom. At first, Iduna seemed hesitant to agree to such a proposition, but after I gave her some time to think about it, she gladly accepted it as she said she would rather see little glimpses of me than not see me at all.

I just cannot help but love her even more because of it. She is deeply loyal to our bond and I absolutely cannot throw all of that away. I still try to find out how to fix Elsa's powers, but I sometimes let her help me find a solution. Obviously, we still have not found an answer but at least no I do not have to shoulder everything.

One night where we met up in my study, I told her about how Naruto was the one who managed to convince me to show her affection.  
 _  
_ _"What has gotten into you, how come you are so intimate for the past few days all of a sudden?"_

 _"You could ask the young man you are currently teaching, my love"_

 _"That boy never ceases to surprise me"_

 _"He does the same thing to me, which reminds me, once he fully recovers, do you think we could use him to strengthen our very own military forces? His abilities could prove to be very useful for Arendelle"_

 _"I do not see why not, but it is completely up to him if he is interested in being the captain of the guards"_

 _"I am not saying he would be captain, I am merely proposing if he could train our guards to become soldiers. Throughout all the years Arendelle had been secluded, our military forces had gotten sloppy and has severely weakened"_

 _"Well, I am sure you will find a way to convince him, my love. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you"_

 _"I will not argue with my Queen any further. Say, we should probably head back to the bedroom my love"_

 _"My my, you sure are smooth Mr. Agnarr Haugen"_

* * *

I don't know if something happened but Iduna-san seems a bit happier these past few days than she was in our first couple of meetings, which is an improvement, to say the least. Because while I did like talking to her back then, all she really did was sit around and ask me to do something and whenever we talk for what she considered to be too long, she snaps at me. Now she doesn't do any of that, she still scolds me like she's my mom or something, but she doesn't do it as much as she used to. It's kinda creeping me out a bit, to be honest, even the way she talks now seems a lot more cheerful than back then.

And she no longer gets mad at me if I accidentally fall asleep whenever she's explaining something to me. She just wakes me up calmly instead of punishing me for it and she doesn't boss me around as much. It's not my fault that learning a new language gets boring sometimes. I still want to learn, but it gets tiring when you are forced to write and say the same damn words over and over. Today she asked me to write a story to see how much I've improved over the past week but I take my eyes off away from what I was currently writing so I could as her what all the fuss was about.

"I-Iduna-san is something the matter?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you seem a lot more happy than you were a few days ago"

"Oh, you have noticed?"

"Well, you don't sound as bossy as you normally were and you don't sound like you're about to cry so I'd say yeah, I did notice"

"Well, I guess you could blame my husband for my less reclusive attitude lately"

I was right, Agnarr-san did have something to do with this. I guess what I said to Agnarr-san the other day did manage to get through to him, good that he finally did something to show how much he loves Iduna-san again. What she said stopped me from whatever it was I was writing.

"I should thank you"

"For what?"

"I do not feel as neglected much anymore and he has mentioned that it was you who managed to convince him to do so. With that, I thank you Naruto"

"Don't mention it"

Good for him, now he finally sees how much his wife really misses him and he is at least trying to get close to her again. That brings me one step closer to my plan, all I need now is to fully recover from all of these injuries and then I'll show them what I'm really made of. We then continued the lesson and she's really surprised that I'm learning much faster than I should.

After the lesson was over, I asked Gerda if we could go to the dining hall because I was hungry. She agreed to accompany me as we left Iduna-san in the library, she said Agnarr-san was going to fetch her there. As Gerda and I walked around the halls, I never really noticed how really big this castle is until now. Seriously, nothing back home comes close to how big this place is, too bad there aren't many people around here, though. It would be fun to throw a party in a place like this or something.

As we got to the dining hall, Gerda asked me to take a seat at a table next to the window while she goes and gets my food. By the way, the food they are forcing me to eat here taste awful, the only good ones they give me are the cakes and even then, the ones back home taste better. It's one of the reasons why I want to go home so badly, I miss my lovely ramen-ttebayo!

* * *

I wake up in my room kind of hungry so I decided to go to the dining hall to get something to eat. I quickly fix my clothes and hair in my room and then I was off skipping to the dining hall. I opened the door to it and to my surprise Naruto was there too. Naruto was his name if I remember? Anyway, so I entered the dining hall where I think he's asking for some food like me. He didn't seem to notice me as he continued to look out the window.

I went to the kitchen to ask for some food and the chef nodded at me. After that, I had no problem coming over towards him with a blush on her face. I still remember calling him cute by accident, it's not my fault that I think he's cute. It's the first time I've ever seen a boy who is not a servant in a very long time. I had no idea what to say, literally, because he can only understand so much of what I say in Norwegian. So I decided to speak to him in the language he is most familiar with.

 **"** Mama told me you speak Japanese"

He looked at me with widened eyes, I finally got his attention. I Japanese like my parents do. Both Mama and Papa were forced to learn different languages and it helped them quite a lot during their travels, so both they decided to teach me and Elsa when we were younger different languages as well. My Japanese is not as good as Mama or Papa's but it's a start. I had a little bit of trouble pronouncing each word I said but he seemed to have understood it fine.

"Y-yeah I do-ttebayo"

"Tte-ba-yo?"

"What?"

"That word, what does it mean?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-ttebayo"

"Hey, you said it again!"

"Stop it-ttebayo!"

"I'll stop if you tell me what that word means"

"I-I don't know, I just picked it up from my mom okay-ttebayo"

I just reacted with a laugh and his face was red as a tomato. He looks even cuter now that he's embarrassed. I then take a seat right in front of him and I noticed those strange markings on his face. I focused on them closely as I tried to understand what they were. I was so busy examining those markings that I didn't notice that his blush grew even wider.

"W-what are you staring at?!"

"What are those?"

"Huh?"

"Those lines on your face"

"I-I was born with them"

"Can I touch them?"

"Absolutely not-ttebayo! My face is off limits"

"You and I are the same"

"What do you mean?"

"See this white streak in my hair? I was born with it"

He just sat there, not responding to what I said but it seemed like he was thinking of something. He and I are similar in a lot of ways but he's just so cute even if he's older than me. Mama told me not to think about marrying him one day in the library because I am too young for him. But not only is he cute, but he's also funny when he gets mad. Just before I could ask him another question, Gerda came by to our table. She then spoke to me in Norwegian which I forgot for a moment because I was too busy speaking in Japanese.

"Princess Anna, I did not expect to see you here"

"Likewise Gerda, what are you and Naruto doing here?"

"Master Naruto has requested for food as he was hungry"

"Oh okay"

I can tell he's definitely feeling awkward around me. I probably should tone down my questions then. Still, I still think he's funny and I won't mind spending more time with him. Since Elsa won't talk to me like she used to, then I'll just have to play with Naruto instead. I won't get another chance like this so I won't let it slip from my fingertips.

"I-if you do not mind princess, I would like to borrow this young man back. His injuries are in need of treatment"

"Oh, I don't mind at all"

Darn, I was hoping to spend some more time with him. With a simple nod from me to Gerda, she and Naruto left the dining hall. At least Naruto knows I speak Japanese now, that is a start. I have to continue working on my Japanese if I want our future encounters to be less awkward. With all of that said, the chef then brings me my food and I quickly finish it. I am now heading towards the library where I see Mama reading a book. I then went over to her because I am going to try and ask her to teach me Japanese.

* * *

Man, Anna was a handful. She kinda reminds me of Konohamaru but as a girl to be honest. She is cute and energetic but I'm not sure if it's gonna work out. Plus I still need to talk to Hinata about what her confession back home.

I'm now heading back to the infirmary with Gerda where she could treat my injuries as usual. She then makes me lay down on the bed where she could rub some ointment on the scars and bruises I got from battling Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, I wonder what happened to him. Was he transported here as well? Because if he was, I probably would have sensed his chakra a long time ago, then again I can't really use any of my techniques due to my body being badly beaten up and Kurama is still asleep.

Which reminds me, once he wakes up, I'm going to ask him if he knows where Arendelle is. Since he was friends with the Sage of the Six Paths, maybe he has an idea where I ended up. Once I'm fully healed, I'm gonna go back to training and then I'll talk to Agnarr-san about sending me home as soon as possible.

Just then, a sudden knock on the door quickly alerted me and Gerda and I was surprised to see who it was. It was Anna, goddamnit how persistent can she be? Gerda nodded at her and then got out of the room to give us some privacy. She came over to the bed and was blushing because she was carrying something that I assume is intended for me.

"Hey Naruto, I just got back from the library and I wanted to give you this"

I don't know how but her Japanese seems a lot more fluent than it was earlier. Of course, she still needed a little more work because the way she pronounces some words is just grating on the ears. I'm guessing Iduna-san had something to do with why she suddenly can speak better, though. Anyway, she was carrying some kind of box that smelled delicious. Maybe there is food inside of it. She gave it to me as I slowly sat back up and opened it. As I finished opening it, I saw chocolate cake inside of it, I looked at her in shock and she just smiled at me.

"It's chocolate cake, I hope you like it. I don't know what your favorite food is but chocolate is my favorite so I thought I'd share it with you"

Wow, can this girl talk or what? I did not understand half of what she said due to how fast she talked but still, I can sense that she genuinely wants to make friends with me. Anyway, I don't even know if I should even consider befriending Anna. Because if I do, once I go home, she'd feel heartbroken. She already lost her sister in her life, I don't want to make her feel worse than she already does.

She then took out a couple of forks that she was carrying and she gave me one, she was asking me to eat it with her. I don't know if I should accept this, this is the first time a girl has ever offered me food before. Just then, Anna took a piece with her fork and shoved it into her mouth and I gotta admit, she looks cute while chewing. Her cheeks look like they belong to a frog or something, it's not supposed to get that big. She saw me staring at her and she quickly turned around and covered her fully red face.

"Sorry, I tend to eat first and talk later"

"I-it's okay, I've never really had food like this before?"

"Really? How can you live without chocolate?"

"Uh...by eating other types of food, and besides, Ramen is probably better than chocolate"

"How could say that! That behavior will not be tolerated"

"Will you just eat the damn thing or not"

"No, not until you apologize"

Okay, I take it back. She may be cute and all but she's stubborn as hell. Like I said, she's like Konohamaru except a girl. Still, I don't want to disappoint her so I took my fork and jammed it into the cake and quickly ate a piece. Once I tasted it, it's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be, it's still not as good as Ramen but I still liked the taste. Anna, however, took this as a competition as she quickly took like half of the cake by herself. I'm not known to back down from a challenge so I take my fork and tried to eat as much as she could. Ultimately, I lost while Anna just jumped around in the room cheering, she looked so happy.

I keep forgetting that she never had anyone to play with here in the castle for years, maybe I should try and be gentle with her...

"Hey Anna, is this the first time you've ever had fun in a while?"

Crap! I didn't mean to say that. She then stopped jumping around and turned to me. She looked sad, damn, I never should have asked that.

"Well, I don't know what happened but Mama and Papa for some reason separated me from Elsa when we were younger. I had no idea what it was about but it feels awful"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"No it's fine, what matters is right now, we can still have fun and..."

She tried to cover it up with a fake smile, and I recognize it when I see one. After all, Sai was a master when it comes to faking smiles. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it so I put my hand over her shoulder and she just looked at me with her widened eyes.

"Hey, I know exactly what you're going through. I spent most of my childhood alone as well"

"Really? Why?"

"Well..."

We spent the past thirty minutes with me talking about my childhood and how awful it was. I told her about Iruka-sensei, Sasuke and anything I could think of regarding my past when I was a kid before graduating from the academy. Sure I also didn't want to talk about it but I feel like at this exact moment, Anna needed someone to lean onto, literally. She fell asleep on my shoulder before I could even finish my story, probably tired from all that jumping around and I just smiled at her. Gerda then came back to the room and had another servant carry her back to her room where she could rest.

To be honest, I don't mind spending time with Anna again. Sure she can be stubborn and can be kinda annoying, but she reminds me of myself when I was younger as well. If I've ever had a little sister, I feel like this is it. Anna sure does feel like the younger sister I never had.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** for those who might ask, there will be no love triangle between Naruto, Elsa and Anna. There will be drama involving the three of them but no love triangle. Because I don't really like using that cliche in any of my stories and I think it is such a cheap way to add drama.

Anyway, I noticed that the past chapters have been full of drama regarding Agnarr and Iduna's marriage, with this chapter I decided to go with a more lighthearted tone to take a break from all the angst that was happening in the previous chapters. The italicized words in Agnarr and Iduna's perspectives means that they are flashbacks.

Sasuke will not make an appearance yet because I have something planned for him later in this story but I will say that he will play a major role in the future.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome and can be very helpful. Anyways, cheers.


End file.
